


The Bandit King

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Psycho by Default, Ancient China, Angst, Blackmail, Captive, Cat and Mouse, Dark Love, Dark Romance, Dominant Behavior, Drama, Drug Induced Sex, Drugging, Forced Bride, Forced Marriage, Historic China, Historical, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, Love Story Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Obsession, Onesided Love, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sexual Torture, Stalking, Unprotected Sex, Violence, bandits, kidnap, submissive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Bandit King Wu Yi Fan was bored with his life.Bored with everything.The most mundane of society.Until he met the fire ball that was General Huang Zi Tao...
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z. Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 17





	1. -|-One-|- Succour -|-1-|-

Clouds blanket over the sky in a multitude of gray, perfectly shadowing General Huang Zi Tao's part of the world. An odd feeling wafts in the atmosphere surrounding him. A sensation that he has never failed to ever listen to before. It had always seemed to give out a warning to him, letting him know that something ominous was soon to come upon him.

So in turn, the General steels himself against it like he always does- like he has learned to do over time. Today was no different. He will follow that instinct that he's already been built deep up inside of himself once again.

General Huang stands outside at the center of the market place inside of the empire's capital city dressed in normal- almost unrecognizable peasant grabs. He is on a break from his post and command for a long while with the order coming straight from the Emperor himself. As we're all of his men.

Though, if it were all left up to him, he would still be back at the barricks ruthlessly training with his men. To him, long period breaks over time would weaken his men's defense and over all morale. He wanted them- needed them to always be prepared for anything. The same way his own father had trained him to be when the old man had taught him the art of Wushu.

Now, he knew for a fact that his men were most likely at their capital's most prominent and influential brothel, Huohong de Fenghuang known by people as the Flaming Phoenix. Or out of the capital visiting their families back at their respective hometowns during their own allotted breaks. The same thing he should at least be doing, in addition right now.

Despite this, both his father and mother we're at the monastery praying to Budda instead of truthfully spending any amount of their allotted time with their well accomplished son. A decision he cannot fault his own father for making, bearing in mind how much the two of them actually argue when they do manage to meet up with one another, from time to time. The argument was always on the same repeated subject of when he will finally find the right woman, settle down, and get married.

It was a constant struggle with his father. In the end, after each and every encounter with his stubborn old man, he was left feeling undeniably irritated and utterly drained. Much to his clear disdain, he might add.

Today, as opposed to the usual extent, he was in the market place sort of sight seeing, since hadn't been to one in a long time. The market was bustling with people and boisterous with noise, children were running about. To the General, it was quite refreshing. A bit relaxing to say the least. Or it was, that is until he took full notice of hysterically screaming long-haired woman, dressed in pretty forest green robes. Whom of which was running around frightfully bellowing out the name of someone he could only assume was her missing child.

In silence, Zi Tao watches as the woman asks the people moving about the market if they have seen the person she is looking for. Only moving on to the next person when they respond to her with the answer of no. She does this until she finally manages to stand before him, dropping down to her knees upon her green robes on to the dirt of the steadily busy street. Her long brown tresses covering up her tear stricken face with her heart aching in her mounting sorrow.

So Zi Tao brazenly bends down upon one of his knees in order for him to begin speaking to the gravely crying woman, "How can I be of service to you, my lady?"

At the sound of his voice, the woman glances up at the young General in mystified confusion. The soft features of her face now forming a hard wary frown upon it. Nevertheless, she ultimately answers the question geared towards her person in a soft airy wail, "My daughter! My daughter is missing and nobody knows where she has disappeared to the slightest bit. Can you help me find her please?"

"What is your daughter's name, if I may ask?" Zi Tao politely asks the sorrow ridden woman for her child's name.

"Yes, ah, her name is Mui Jan En. She is only six summers past this year. She must so lost and scared without me." Lady Mui hastily cries out in answer, happy that someone was finally willing to help her find her missing child.

"I'll find your daughter for you Lady Mui, just give a direction in which to best help me identify her if I manage to come across more than one little girl that is her exact age." Zi Tao says in retort, trying to gather more information about the woman's missing daughter from her as he possibly can.

To which, Lady Mui lifts up her arm, showing him the gorgeous red and gold bracelet dangling from the wrist of her left, "This Phoenix bracelet was a gift from her late grandfather to us. She has the exact same replica clasped about her dainty little right wrist. Should this be of help to you?"

Zi Tao warmly says, satisfied with the bracelet, in which he can now errorlessly identify little Jan En by the use of it, "Yes, that's perfect. You've been a big help. Now where should I find you once I have found your daughter for you?"

Lady Mui calmly replies in answer to Zi Tao's reasonable question, "Here in the market place, if you don't mind?"

Zi Tao says in response, making sure that the woman meets him there the next day, "No, it's fine. I'm not sure what hour I will be back here today, so just return to your home for now and meet me here tomorrow right before nightfall."

"Alright, I will. Please know that I shall pray to Budda for your safe return. Good luck and thank you for helping me." Lady Mui thanks him with a proper parting bow before leaving the market to do as was told of her.

"Do not think me just yet..." was all Zi Tao solemnly whispers at Lady Mui's departing figure disappearing in the distance, since he is not really sure what will truly come of his search. He doesn't want to get her hopes up all in vein.

Notwithstanding, Zi Tao tediously begins his search for little Jan En. Asking anyone he comes in to contact with for information that sadly was denied the little girl's weeping mother, wholly out of fear. Contrarily, they all feared the renowned General whom was on his day off more than they feared any of the mere street hooligans known around the area.

All the same, the information he has gathered all lead him down to one place that he has never ever been before. A place known to everyone in the mainland as the domain of the Bandits. Heilong. Better known as Black Dragon, was a place that even the Emperor himself does not even dispatch any of his own men to, because of the danger that the place invokes and the power of it's known Ruler. The Bandit King.

Unfortunately, in contrast to this notion, Zi Tao has a promise that to keep. One that he needs to fulfill very soon. If he has to go to the domain of the Bandits to do it, then that's exactly what he must do.

So that is exactly where he finds himself a couple of hours later, a shocked gaping expression stuck upon his bewildered face as he continues to walk by. And from what he can see, the Bandits domain is nothing like what the people have described to him. No, this place was just as beautiful as the Emperor's own palace. As if no Bandits lived there at all.

In this place there was a small little city bustling with it's own people. Children scurry playfully about amongst the adults. Everyone was going about their day as if they were still apart of the capital. Except for the fact that they were a little ways off from the main city.

Even so, he continues his walk through the city and it's many people, never taking notice of the unwarranted gold hue eyes tracking his movement as he begins to ask anyone that he could about little Jan En's appearance. Unsuccessfully though, seeing as no one had any permission from their King to answer the pretty-pretty male with full honesty. Concurrently, Zi Tao regrettably didn't know about that little tidbit of information. Well, not until the Bandit King finally shows up, proudly greeting the newcomer to their domain himself after he does.


	2. -|-Two-|- Espousal -|-2-|-

The King stood before his people with full hauteur and arrogance whilst all watched the conversation progress in front of them. He is draped in robes of black belying his status, which were crafted of the best and most expensive made fabrics, that only the existent Imperial Royal family would have the factual chance to ever wear in the entire mainland. Although, Zi Tao has no real idea that the man standing before him is in reality the Bandit King in slightest sens. Bearing in mind the fact that the higher-ups of the Bandits have always dressed in a similar manner to their King.

The notion of which the King cheekily plays in to by acting the part of one of his own most known Lieutenants. An intricate made black mask partially covering his forehead, the whole of his right eye, and the entire expanse of the left side of his face. His tall figure hovering over the General as he stood in front of him, showing off a bit of his intimidating command when he speaks, "What brings you to our great Heilong, Outsider?"

"I am looking for a little girl named Mui Jan En for her worried mother. Undoubtfully, my search for her in the capital led me directly here it seems." Zi Tao says earnestly in answer, glaring at the man in front of him. Though, he blatantly ignores the Outsider remark since he truthfully was a stranger to these people. To him, the other male looked the part of an arrogant peacock.

"Understandable, I suppose. On the other hand, however, what would we as a people all collectively get by helping you find this lost child of yours, Outsider?" The Bandit sympathetically states, a cheshire grin in place against his thin lips as he gives the outsider a barely secretive once-over.

"I don't know. You tell me." Zi Tao retorts tersely in turn, glare never leaving his face as he crosses his arms over his chest when talking to the chesty male, taking notice of the Bandit's primitive ill-mannered examination of his person.

"I don't think that you can handle what I really want to tell you, Outsider." The Bandit amusely chuckles, dark eyes glinting in the hidden mischief of his own words.

"Try me then." Zi Tao concisely says in a sardonic tone of voice, quirking an eyebrow up at the man.

The Bandit immaculately elucidates, making sure that describes every detail that admires in the Outsider to him, all while suggesting a resolution to his current problem that he knew the other male would feel too humiliated to ever accept. Simultaneously making it impossible for him to refuse all at the same time, "Well, okay then, if that's what you truly want. For me, just by standing here and looking at you, I can tell that you are young in age and strong in stature. Not to mention that you ventured here all by yourself, so I know that you are also not afraid or frightened of almost anything. Aside all of this, you are devastatingly gorgeous with those chocolate brown feline doe-like eyes. Besides that, you have a cutely pointed nose and an alluring lush peach-pink kissable mouth with your long ebon colored hair blanketed your head. So taking all of that wonderful knowledge in, I have decided that you will marry one of the inhabitants from this very city, in order for any one of us to help you with your search."

Zi Tao rebuffs his outrage in an angered hiss, feeling condescendingly slighted by the Bandit's unthinkably crude suggestion, "What! Have you gone completely out of your mind? What kind of unfair exchange is that? That's practically blackmail!"

The Bandit tauntingly rationalizes the reason for his completely ludicrous suggestion, "No, my mind is perfectly clear. And today is an exquisitely auspicious one. Perfect for an impromptu wedding, wouldn't you say so, Outsider?"

Zi Tao confoundedly sputters, eyes wide in his shock, after he realizes that the Bandit was utterly serious about his endeavour, completely scandalized, "You truly have lost your mind."

"I beg to differ. My mind is completely intact. And I know that I can speak for our King, when I say that this trade-off would be what he would have wanted to make himself. Of course, if he were here to make that call." The Bandit smoothly elaborates, diplomatically precise in his words when he speaks.

"It seems that your ego knowns no bounds after all. To which I can most certainly draw from this premiss alone that the child is in actuality here within this city somewhere." Zi Tao conclusively resolves, a frown blanketing his face whilst he peers back at the Bandit.

"If your assumption is in fact true, then that means the only way for you to genuinely find that verity out is to go with these lovely ladies in order for them to help you prepare for your future wedded bliss." The Bandit cordially teases him in response, motioning for a few women of the city to step forward and take the other male off with them in order to prepare him for the upcoming marriage ceremony.

"Fine, but if you have tricked me in to a marriage under false pretenses because the child is not here in Heilong, just remember that I will not hesitate to kill you at all." Zi Tao frankly imparts with a harsh cold grimace upon his face, starting to walk off behind the women to do what the Bandits wants him to do.

"If you think you're up to that challenge, then be my most honored guest, Outsider." The Bandit roguishly teases him at his departure, blithely chuckling because of it. Knowing full well how much he will authentically love teasing his future spouse, because he has already became so addicted to doing so now.

That is how Zi Tao finds himself inside one of the city goers' homes a few minutes later, being bathed in rose scented water, rubbing down his slender body in vanilla oil after he has been properly dried off. His lengthy hair is brushed in long smooth waves, the black tresses cascading prettily down his back. After of which, his almond-shaped eyes are inked in black and shadowed in red make-up with his lips smeared in a hue of blood red.

Immediately after this, he is helped in to his gorgeously made blood red colored wedding ceremonial robes with a stunning Phoenix and Dragon merging together sewn on to the back of it in gold thread. Whilst his long hair is adorned with many beautifully crafted traditional wedding hairpins and small diadem made of gold, all before a translucent red veil is placed over his head.

All of which mounts up his building anger. Still, once that has all been completed, he is led off to his 'Groom' to-be in a custom made sedan, hoisted up by four of the King's main Bandits. Everyone in Heilong is awaiting his arrival at the center of the city. A fact that Zi Tao is quite embarrassed about. Especially, considering the fact that this 'wedding' did not turn out the way he had initially thought it would.

Still, he makes his way towards his 'Groom', stepping over the rose petals that Heilong's city dwellers threw on to the ground at first sight of him. After he steps out of the sedan when it ceases all movements. Firecrackers boisterously bang, drums are pounded upon, and gongs clang loudly in the air. Lanterns and banners of both red and gold decorate the area a bit.

Accordigly, before his 'Groom' to-be, he ultimately stands with their marriage officiant beginning the ceremony. He takes in the features of his 'Groom', noting that the other male could be considered somewhat handsome with his lengthy caramel brown hair upon his head in a high ponytail and roughly cropped bangs covering his forehead up in part. If you like a male with thick caramel brown colored bush-like eyebrows above sharp almond-shaped brown eyes, an acuate nose, and thin pink lips who always look as if he hates the thought of your existence- the very soul of you. The man is a little bit taller than him, so he doesn't have to look down to him at all, and his 'Groom' to-be has much broader shoulders than he does.

Nonetheless, Zi Tao has never laid eyes upon this man before, so he's bit confused to see him now. Still, they do as is stated to them by kowtowing three times to worship the heavens, their parents, and their respect for each other. Well, partially in truth. In light of the fact neither of their parents were present to their wedding and Zi Tao truly held no respect for his 'Groom' to-be, in the slightest sense.

Once the ceremony is over and done with, his 'Groom' leans in to whisper in to his left ear in order for him appallingly to whisper this message out to him, just as his people shouts their congratulations to their King on his new marriage, "Before you came here today, I was already going to escort the child back to her mother once day broke the night sky."

That was how an utterly mortified Huang Zi Tao found out that he had been deceived in to an unnecessary marriage with the actual Ruler of Heilong. To which, Zi Tao glares at the man that now holds him captive in the bondage of marriage with pure venom and clear disdain in his deep chocolate eyes. He was obviously angry. He still couldn't believe that this crude Bandit had tricked him in the slightest sense of the word. That he had the audacity to trick him in to being his so called 'Bride'. All just to save a missing little girl.

The Bandit had made it abundantly clear that he had to marry one of his people in exchange for the child's safe return to her mother. He just didn't know that he would actually be the 'Bride'. Or that this Bandit would be his 'Groom'. Nor the truth of the matter that the Bandit was going to escort the little girl back home once day had actually broken the night sky all on his own accord. Regardless of what had already taken place earlier that day.

Now he felt like a fool! A betrayed fool! A complete and utter fool! Though, this was all really his own fault. He was just way too kindhearted when it came to helping people out. And look where that's gotten him in life now!

He was done with helping people! Especially when it ends up with him being forced in to marriage with a man of the very same sex. What made this entire situation way worse was the fact that the Bandit he had been forcibly married off to was none other than the King of Bandits himself. Besides that, he still didn't even know his new husband's real name! Gods help him now, because he damn well needed it!


	3. -|-Three-|- Chicane -|-3-|-

Bustling and boisterous. That was the flowing energy of the wedding banquet as Zi Tao took everything in seated at his new Husband's side. Though, in the unsual manner, the 'Bride' would not be allowed to otherwise do so. In his case, however, his marriage with the Bandit King was not in the unsual esteem.

It was dangerous. Forbidden. It was breaking the laws of the land. Nonetheless, Zi Tao had to initially do it in order to return little Jan En back in to the safety of her mother's arms.

That is why Zi Tao had blatantly refused the tradition of leaving the King's side at the start of the banquet, because he was no mere 'Bride'. A truth to which Yi Fan had no choice but to concede with. So that is how Zi Tao was able to stay for the festivities celebrating their union and bright future. Nevertheless, he was not allowed to remove his bridal veil thoughout the entire event on the King's requisition.

Beneath his veil, he watched as their guests partied themselves in to a drunken super. All the while, the King merely sits back, regally observing him in complete silence whilst he does. His face is a mask of blankness as he takes everything of his 'Bride' all in.

His father would be mortified to know of his attraction to his new 'Wife'. It would most definitely anger him. Although, Yi Fan wouldn't be apposed to that outcome. The man already owed him so much. So couldn't he take away one of his best Generals.

Oh, he knew exactly who Huang Zi Tao was when and even before he took his first steps in to his domain. Zi Tao was breed to be the best by the best. Ruthless in his protection of his fellow man and country. An upstanding citizen of the mainland that everyone feared and revered as if he were an extension of the Emperor himself. Like he was an actual Prince.

Unfortunately for Zi Tao, or rather fortuitously in his own grand opinion of course, he had met him in the end. For this exact reason, he was going to cut off that connection with their Emperor, because the General was no longer the Empire's puppet. Or the Emperor's for that matter. He was his own personal marionette. His Queen. The Queen of the Bandits. His rightful Bandit Queen. A fact that the Emperor has no say in otherwise.

After these thoughts cross over inside of Yi Fan's mind, the King stands up from his place beside his 'Wife'. He lifts up his cup to make a grand toast in front of his people. In accordance, he effortlessly yet elegantly speaks his peace, before downing the small cup of sweet wine with his cheering people, feeling bubbles of the drink burst forth at the back of his throat as he does so, "Brothers. Sisters. The ones whom I call as my collective family. I welcome you here to my wedding and thank you for preparing it- attending this special day. I know that you all feared that I would never settle down or find someone to spend the rest of this existence with, but alas, I have. And that person is none other than Huang Zi Tao. Destiny led us to this very moment- made it possible for us to meet on this very day. This very night. I do not delude myself in to thinking that our union will be a perfect one or that we do not have a lot of work cut out for us along the way, because I am a stubborn man, as most of you would know that I am by now. By the gods, if my name is not Wu Yi Fan, I shall try. Now let us take a drink together- to the future of my wedded bliss!"

"To the future!" was all everyone cheerily bellowed out in response to their King's grand speech in likewise, drinking down their wine with him after watching as he lifts up his cup in clear respect of them, downing the sweet drink with them.

All the while, Zi Tao observed the outlandish Bandit King with a callous scowl upon his face. The speech having down it's part in flaming his righteous ire with everything it entailed. There was no way by the gods' glory that he would consider meeting the man 'destiny'. And if the Bandit ever thought about touching him in any way, shape, or form tonight, he was going to kill him.

Besides, he had only agreed to the marriage, not the nuptial bedding. There will be no wedding night if Zi Tao has his way tonight! That was for sure!

The cheering died down just as one of the ladies that waited upon him came to his side. She leaned down to whisper in his ear that it was time for the 'Bride's' retirement for the night. Reluctantly, he agreed, taking her offered arm beneath his dainty palm. He stood up with her help unwittingly gathering the attentions of their King on to them when he does.

In that moment their eyes lock on to one another in an intense staredown of wills. Yi Fan's eyes saying that tonight he will be his. Zi Tao's saying that tonight will be his last if he even tries. With more cheers coming from the partygoers their eye contact finally breaks. Zi Tao thusly turns his head away from the man's ever annoying gaze before he is accordingly whisked away by the ladies at his side.

They lead him off with Yi Fan's sharp eyes burning at the side of his head. And once they heat of them has left him, he breathes calmly again. Now he stands at the door of the King's bedchamber.

Red perfectly decorates it in the color of blood. His heartbeat accelerates with the knowledge that he will have to wait for the King there once he enters the chamber. So for this exact reason he hesitates in stepping inside when the ladies open the doors for him to do so. Calming himself down with the knowledge that he can control what happens between the two of them tonight, he finally enters the chamber.

The doors are immediately shut behind him after he has officially entered the chamber. And a world of red and gold decor greets him as he quickly surveys the entirety of the bedchamber. There's a small table with hand-edible food placed upon it and a carafe full of wine with two cups to gather the liquid up with as well. He is a little upset that he has no knockout drugs on hand to tamper with the food and wine, since this was all done on such short notice of course.

A large king sized bed is set at the other side of the chamber with red and gold made coverings and a canopy of red overhead. Two matching plush pillows rest at the head of the bed. Unluckily for him, there is no windows in the slightest sense. To top it all off, the chamber is completely quiet. Way too quiet.

Still, Zi Tao walks over towards the bed, slowly sitting himself down upon it. His gaze wondering over to the contents of the table. He's not a bit hungry, nor is he the slightest bit thirsty. He just sits in silence awaiting for Yi Fan to finally enter the chamber for the night.

Though, he doesn't have to wait long before his Groom standing outside the chambers doors. His drunken voice, a joyous sound among a few of his men. The King cheeringly slams the doors open in a drunken stupior. The men behind keeping him up on his feet as he gazes at his once more, a tantalizing smile gracing his lips.

To which, Zi Tao refuses to move from his place on the bed in order to help his drunken 'Husband' in to the bedchamber. He glowers at the drunk for good measure just to spite him. He also happily hopes that Yi Fan has a bitter hangover and headache for his crude drunkeness tomorrow. That outcome would elate Zi Tao even further in his book.

They manage to get the Bandit in to the chamber with little problem, walking him over to the table to sit upon one of the chairs placed there. In which, Yi Fan cheeringly rests his head upon it waving the men off for the night. The men all leave with a celebratory grunt, properly shutting the doors behind them after they do.

With sharp fixated eyes Zi Tao watches as his 'Husband' abruptly sits up at the table grabbing the carafe and one of the cups from off it. The sounds of the liquid being held within the carafe pouring out in to the cup is the only noise resounding inside of the quiet bedchamber. A fact that Zi Tao nervously abhors to whilst he plays with the fingers of both his hands. His chest pulsates with his nervousness as he studies his 'Husband's' movements when Yi Fan finally brings the cup up to his lips.

The King immediately downs the drink in one gulp, slamming the cup back down upon the table before he refills it and pours some of the wine in to the other empty cup still resting on top of the table. He picks up both cup with a drunken cheshire smile, standing up from his seat at the table, he finally stumbles his way over to the bed where his 'Bride' eagerly awaits his arrival. Handing his 'Wife' the cup he did not drink from, he removed the veil obstructing his 'Bride's' beautiful face from his gazing eyes.

To which Zi Tao looks up at him as the veil makes it's descent to the floor beneath their feet. Yi Fan smiles cheekily at him, raising his cup to the General before drinking the contents within down. At the same instant, Zi Tao does so likewise in the proper manner, moving his left arm in front of his face to cover his right hand as he downs his own cup of the wine. An act that the Bandit so graciously chuckles at before he tosses the cup out of his hand uncaringly.

Zi Tao does much the same with the other male leering down at him in an odd way. That is until, he realizes what is actually happening to him. How much his flesh actually begins to burn. How his body unnaturally starts to quiver, shake, and tremble. His vision blurring out in the heat of his body. His mouth dry of just about all of it's liquid essence. His robes feel way too tight and dry against his skin, so he tries to eagerly remove them from off of his throbbing flesh.

He does all of this under Yi Fan's ever watchful gaze, glaring up at him because of it. The low bastard had drugged him using an aphrodisiac and it was a very potent made one indeed. The kind that no matter what you tried to do you would need to be sexually stimulated- gratified in order to survive it. The bastard had planned this ahead of time, knowing full well that the General would most likely find a way to escape from their wedding night unscathed by his unwarranted touch.

And before Zi Tao can even defend himself against the Bandit King's sultry underhanded assault, a truthfully unintoxicated- sober Wu Yi Fan is pressed down readily on top of him. He can not move as the other male presses his body down with most of his own body weight, holding his wrists high above his head with his strong large hands. His lips panting out soft words by his Queen's left ear whilst the General frustratingly struggles to get himself from underneath him,

"Now, you can never escape from me, my beauteous 'Wife'."


	4. -|-Four-|- Appetite -|-4-|-

Bandit King Wu Yi Fan was bored with his life. Bored with everything. The most mundane of society. That is until, he met the fire ball that was General Huang Zi Tao... His now 'Wife'. Whom of which laid angrily beneath him glaring up in to his face with clear abhorrence and disgust.

The perfect color of red flushing against his high cheekbones, showing off the limitations of his ire. The very sight of it blazed a fire deep within the young King's gut. Tonight he would have his Queen. Embrace him just like he needs to be embraced.

His fiesty lioness hissed at him like the feline creature his eyes protrayed him to be. His Queen of Bandits. Whom of which looked the part with his long flowing black tresses pooling around his body like a benighted dream. Black mingling perfectly with the gold and red of his ceremonial robes. His gold diadem stark against black at the top of his head.

The flat of his chest rising and falling with every little breath that he takes. His feline-like are eyes glaring dark and menacingly back at him. His nose wrinkled in distrust and his red painted mouth is that of a frown of kissable lust.

Pure unadulterated silence fills in atmosphere surrounding them, since Yi Fan had last spoken to Zi Tao. A smug grin slides in to upon the King's handsome face as he stares down at his beautiful ethereal prize. The bastard waits for the General to speak to him in turn. A fact that he does not have wait long for when his Queen's ice like words finally wash over him,

"When this night is over, I will have my revenge, Wu Yi Fan!"

In which, the King so easily responds back to him with, "And I shall await your vengeance with utmost fanfare, my beloved Queen."

It is all that is said between them once Yi Fan leans down to caress their lips together in a gentle. A kiss that Zi Tao reluctantly partakes in much to his disinclination. Soon their shared kiss transitions on to the more lustful side of things with Yi Fan sliding in between Zi Tao's parted thighs. His hands releasing their upon his 'Wife's' wrists when he slips his tongue in to the other male's sweet plush little mouth.

Yi Fan was so proud of himself. He had concocted a plan that perfectly outsmarted Zi Tao. He knew for a fact that the General would try to weasel his way out of consummating their union. Sure, he knew that the method he chose was wrong and a rather dangerous one to boot. Yet, at the same time, he could not allow his own 'Wife' to cheat him. He wouldn't be the King of Bandits now if he were to ever do that.

That is how the wine carafe in his- now their bedchamber had ended up spiked with such a powerful aphrodisiac. One that he himself has now become immune to from so many people trying to use it against him. That is why he was left unaffected like Zi Tao currently is right now.

Pretending to be heavily drunk as well, helped to get Zi Tao's guard down just a bit in order to get the young General to drink the wine. And his plan has worked out splendidly if he does say so himself. His Queen is writhing heatedly below him and all of his kisses, begging so airily for him to put an end to the fire blazing within his body.

After awhile, Yi Fan has Zi Tao's robes parted with his mouth sucking both pink and red bruises upon the tan skin of the other male's neck and chest. His Queen moans prettily beneath the onslaught every time he finds a new sensitive spot. In the morning, when they wake up and he remembers everything that took place on this very night, he will be embarrassed and hate himself for ever doing it.

Right now, however, he gives actual care to that knowledge. He only takes in the fact that he needs the unbearable ache between his legs gone now. So he steadily whines and moans so prettily for his 'Husband'- King to take care of him and his ever increasing needs.

It seems like an entire hour has past by when his clothing is fully removed from off his body at long last. Though, Yi Fan is still way too overdressed to truly take care of his overbearing problem as of yet. So Zi Tao takes it upon himself to get the ball rolling by pushing the other male down upon the bed after he is allowed to finally sit up. They are now both fully naked, Zi Tao rubs his erect maleness against Yi Fan's in a bid to get himself off a lot sooner than Yi Fan was allowing him to do. Placing both of their lower bodies in the right position against each other works like a charm with the General coming hard and fast in between their tightly pressed bodies.

Deep rugged breaths full the surrounding atmosphere of the bedchamber from in between Zi Tao's parted lips. His chest, a steady rise and fall whilst he tries to regain his breath and calm his heartbeat back down. His head is resting upon Yi Fan's own fast beating chest with the Bandit protectively wrapping him up in his arms.

"Are you alright enough to continue on with this, Zi Tao?" Yi Fan asks with a teasing lint to his voice and Zi Tao frustratingly answer on a cat like hiss, "What do you think, Bastard?"

"Alright, alright, just don't regret those words later on." Yi Fan chuckles in turn right before flipping Zi Tao on to his back once more.

He gazes down at his 'Wife', taking in the ethereal beauty of him at the same time. Leaning down, he engulfs an exposed perked pink nipple with his eager mouth. An act that has Zi Tao keening so easily underneath him. His body trembles beautifully in response as Yi Fan greedily devours the other nipple as well. Taking turns in doling out punish to the pink pearls of erect heated flesh.

Zi Tao can feel how wet he has become once again from the Bandit's simple ministrations against his untouched body. He's hard once more from the stimulant that Yi Fan had treacherously given to him in the wine. It's coursing like burning fire throughout his needy body.

He needs to be taken- claimed before he can completely lose his mind to heat surging through his body. So he sweetly begs for it to finally be over with. Yi Fan's name urgently slipping past his parted lips as he does so in the end. Contrarily, on his part, Yi Fan takes his time taking Zi Tao apart beneath him, until the only thing on his 'Bride's' mind is him and his name.

He knows that in the long run the General will forgive himself for yielding under the affects of the drug. Nevertheless, for now he is okay with that, because no matter what Zi Tao may- will try to do, they are forever tied together. Yi Fan will never allow Zi Tao to ever leave his side again.

With that resolution in mind, Yi Fan fingers Zi Tao breathlessly apart, until he is a quivering mess of limbs beneath him. When he can no longer wait like the starved man that he is, he joins his body with Zi Tao's, finally cooling down some of his Queen's blazing heat from within. He passionately kisses the sounds of the General's pained gasps once he has done it, consuming him in his entirety.

He waits no longer than a full minute before he is throwing caution to the wind and thrusting deep inside of 'Wife's' tight virgin orifice. He feels as Zi Tao digs his hands in to the flesh of his back when he wraps his legs around his waist, pressing them even closer together. Yi Fan hisses at the pain, decidedly ignoring it in order for him to better grip his Queen's dainty waist with his own hands. As a result, it isn't long before their bedchamber is filled with the harsh wet sounds of their rigorous joining. Soft breathless cries of pleasure joining them likewise.

Zi Tao is utterly embarrassed to that he has conceded to Yi Fan's whims. Or that he has allowed himself to manhandled in to every sexual position that the Bandit could think of all night. He's completely mortified to find that the aphrodisiac had yet to finally wear off. Or that he has yet to find any release or relief in sexual gratification all night long.

Tomorrow he will hate himself for worrying about that, but right now he needs to get off and being on his hands and knees is just not doing that for him. So he forces Yi Fan to change their positions for hundredth time that night. To which the Bandit happily complies with, allowing his Queen to actually take control of what they next for once. That is how the King finds himself under his Queen's trembling hips and thighs now that his 'Wife' is situated in his lap. He can feel when Zi Tao grabs a hold of his aching member, sliding the slick appendage back and forth over his sapping wet opening. All before he thrusts it inside of himself to the hilt.

He feels so full from this angle alone. His King is filling him up so very nicely, he likes the burn of it all. Therefore, as a reward for doing just that, Zi Tao takes the lead, roughly riding his 'Husband' for all he's worth. If it will finally put an end to his prolonged suffering.

With each new thrust, the burning becomes a little more calm, cooling his system down. The rhythm keeps going in a smooth pattern until it can't anymore, because Zi Tao can no longer hold it together. Can no longer keep up with the pattern or it's fast rhythm. His thrusts become uncoordinated and messy, but to him that only means one thing, that he has met his end. Unhindered by anything, he does and it's like a dream come true for him, because he's coming hard between them from Yi Fan's cock alone with the King finding his release as well. It's perfect and hot. Then cold and finite. His breathing is labored, now under his control once again. Though, he way too to move or do anything else. In the morning, he knows that he will suffer from this night, despite this he will not allow it to ever break him.

Wu Yi Fan was a very dead man once he gathers his bearings back once again. He will gladly make sure of it. The Bandit King will wish he had never met Huang Zi Tao. With that last thought, Zi Tao falls forward on to the other male in exhaustion. He is fully asleep a mere few seconds later. A realization that has Yi Fan undoubtedly chuckling.

He changes their positions in a slow careful manner, resting Zi Tao upon his side. All the while they still connected. Though, Yi Fan doesn't want to remove himself from within his 'Wife's' tight heat. He wants them to stay joined as long as he can for as long as he can. Tired in his own right, Yi Fan wraps Zi Tao up in his embrace instantly drifting off to his own semblance of sleep.

By the morning light of the next day, Zi Tao thankfully awakens first. He is slightly startled by the fact that the Bandit's flaccid equipment is still buried deep inside of him. A truth irritates the hell out of him, because not only does he have to get it out of him, he also has to remove his entrapping arms from around his waist. His morning just could not get any better than this.


	5. -|-Five-|- -Pursual -|-5-|-

Zi Tao somehow managed to get the sleeping Yi Fan's arms from around his waist. The hard part was sliding his flaccid maleness from out of his core. Now that took some time, but once it was it was done Zi Tao victoriously got out of the bed. Then he searched the bedchamber for the clothes he had worn their and put them on. Only after he had embarrassedly cleaned himself up of Yi Fan's remaining release from off his sore lower body.

After that, he left the safety of the bedchamber to seek out little Jan En's whereabouts within the city. He finds a few Bandits on guard duty. They are standing in front of another bedchamber, so he carefully yet quietly strides over to the chamber.

Making his way to the very back of it, he finds a window. It's closed, however he still calls inside to anyone that might be in there. And before long he hears a little girl sniffling inside. Zi Tao calls her name in a gentle whisper, "Jan En..."

"Yes..." Jan En answers him in a soft scared little voice.

In which, Zi Tao replies, "My name's Tao and your mother sent me here to get you."

"She did?" comes the little question in response.

"Yes, now I need you to do me a little favor right now." Zi Tao retorts in calming manner to the scared child.

"What little favor?" the child asks with a now peaked curiosity.

"Open this window for me if you can. Don't forget to put on your shoes. I don't want you to get sick." Zi Tao finally explains to her and a few seconds later the bedchamber window is open.

So he holds out his arms gesturing for the child to jump out the window and in to his arms. To which she gracefully does. Immediately after this, Zi Tao carries her quickly with him out of Heilong City without any of the guards noticing their bold escape.

He returns to the capital with the little girl in tow, silently managing his soreness and pain. Finding the girl's mother eagerly awaiting their return at the market place like he had told her to do. Although, it is not the time he had initially allotted to her. Still, that is neither here nor there. When she finally does spot them, she is in a river of overflowing tears rushing over to the both of them.

"General Huang! Jan En!" Lady Mui screeches out in pure happiness at the mere sight of them, hoping her eyes are playing tricks on her.

"It's good to see you again, Lady Mui." Zi Tao says in retort to her excited screeching.

"Thank you so very much for everything thing you've done for us, General Huang." Lady Mui blissfully thanks him whilst looking her precious daughter over.

Nonetheless, Zi Tao interrupts the reunited family's happy moment to ask, "Why were you out here so early in the morning, Lady Mui?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. You sent me this letter stating that there was a change of plans. That I had to meet with one of your men this morning on your behalf since you would be a little busy with something else." Lady Mui explains with a frown, confused by the General asking her such an out of the blue question such as that.

"May I have the letter?" Zi Tao asks, reaching out a hand for it.

"Of course. May we be excused now General." Lady Mui agrees since it is no longer of any use to her, asking to finally leave the market place in the process. She takes it out of her money pouch and hands it over to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry, you may. I'll have my men check on you later today, to make sure you are settled back in." Zi Tao politely apologizes to the woman, hiding that letter was not from him in the process. He's not sure if this Yi Fan's doing or not, all the same he's going to find that out very soon.

"Thank you again, General Huang. Good-bye." Lady Mui thanks him once again with a polite bow from both her and her daughter to him. Then the two leave hand-in-hand together.

Zi Tao whispers back to disappearing forms, before actually taking notice of the letter held within his grasp, "Good-bye..."

He had to get back to barracks. He had a lot of work left for him to do. And so little time to do it in. In addition to that has to protect himself from the Bandit King's recent attachment to his person. No one can learn of what actually transpired between them back Heilong City. It will forever be his secret keep for the rest of his remaining days on this Earth. So with the day brightly reaching it's peak, Zi Tao heads back to the barracks to take care his prolonged business.

Many hours have past by before the Bandit King awakens from his slumber to find Zi Tao's side of the bed empty and cold of him. He would be shocked about it, except the truth of the matter is that he is not. In fact, he expected this outcome long ago. So there was no need to panick or conduct a search party to look for him. He already knew that his Queen was gone and so was the little girl, if he knows his 'Wife' like he thinks he does. That's why it's not a shock when someone bangs upon the bedchamber to wake him up with news.

He orders whoever it is to enter the chamber and they do. Bowing deeply to him as soon they are allowed inside. He gestures for the guard reporting to him to speak his piece. To which the guard nervously does as he is told, "His Highness, the Queen, has left Heilong City with the child, Your Majesty."

Was Yi Fan in counter, skipping over the unnecessary information, "How are my spies in the military barracks fairing then?"

The nervous guard said, taking out a scroll in answer to his King's question, "I was told to pass this letter by you in that regard, Your Majesty."

"Fine. Tell all of the guards on watch this morning to meet me in the training arena in an hour to receive their punishment. Send the maids in. You are dismissed, now leave me be." Yi Fan sharply stated, taking the stroll out of the guard's trembling hand.

He observes silently as the guard bows in proper respects once again, before as he has told him to. A few minutes later his maids enter his bedchamber on soft footfalls, quietly preparing his morning bath for him like they always have. Tonight he will be paying his 'Wife' an unexpected little visit.

The only problem that he has with that is that Zi Tao is living in the capital. He has a dark past with certain people within the capital. That is why he decided to stay away from it a long time ago. It was a past that he would rather forget a long with the people apart of that past. Still, his Queen is more important to him than his past. Huang Zi Tao is his future.

Zi Tao let's out a harsh sneeze from where he sitting at his desk. A cold shiver runs up and down the back of his neck and spine. He has bad feeling in the pit of his gut. Shaking his head to regain his prior thoughts, he looks back over the map resting upon the desk's top. The map contains every listed military encampment, base, and barracks.

Even though, he actually hates to admit it to himself, Zi Tao can easily locate Heilong City on the military map. It's off to the side of the capital, looking the part of a much larger territory than his mind can truly remember there truthfully being. Though, his body will never ever forget his 'romantic' encounter with Heilong City's notorious Bandit King. The soreness of his lower extremities can personally attest to that fact.

Sighing for the hundredth thousand time since he came back to the barracks, Zi Tao puts away his work. A few seconds after he does, a knock resounds upon the chamber door. He tells whoever it is to come inside. It's the head Lieutenant at the barracks, Zhan Yin. Besides that, the man already has a deep fown etched upon his forehead as he enters the chamber.

"An Imperial Edict from the Emperor arrived here earlier this morning, but you were not here to receive it." Zhan Yin speaks before the General has found the chance to address the Lieutenant.

"What did this Edict exactly entail, if I may ask, that is?" Zi Tao simplistically inquires, not liking the outcome of his sudden disappearance the night before. Considering the fact that a royal edict came to the barracks when he was unfortunately gone.

"The Emperor demands your presence at the palace. Today in fact." Zhan Yin further explains, frown still embedded upon his forehead when he speaks to him in turn.

"From the sound of your tone alone, I can tell that this will not be a pleasant visit." Zi Tao calmly surmises even though he's actually massively freaking out on the inside. He has no idea why the Emperor wants to see him or what reason the man is honestly mad at him for. Quickly checking over all of the things he has done in his young life, he cannot come up with known reason for his current predicament.

"I do not jest, General Huang. He sent Head Eunuch Yuan. This visit is serious. I don't know what you did that displeases the Emperor so much, but I do know that you had better beg for his Majesty's forgiveness when you stand before him." Zhan Yin glowers with an unamused scowl upon his face, not liking the fact the General was seemingly not taking his situation seriously in any respect. Nevertheless, Zi Tao ignores the Lieutenant's anger all together since the man has always been that way all the years the General has known him. Much too the man's disinclination of course.

"If I have done wrong, there is no need for me to repent. The Emperor has already decided my fate. Take care of the men until I return, if I return." Zi Tao justifiably sighs, standing up from his seat at his desk. He walks around the desk, glancing solemnly around the chamber before he walks pass other male, leaving it behind. He then calls for a soldier to bring him a fast horse with the still scowling Zhan Yin at his side.

"Don't take too long to come back, General Huang." Zhan Yin coolly lectures the General as a last warning, with no good-bye intended.

"I can only try." Zi Tao says in reply whilst he jumps on to the back of his horse, properly placing his feet in the stirrups. And then he is off to see the Emperor back at his palace.

The sound of hooves pound upon the ground of the barracks when Yi Fan travels through it. Lieutenant Zhan Yin is still standing long after the General has left. Which leaves the Bandit King eyeing up the military man with a cold stare.

"Is there a reason that you are here right now?" Zhan Yin unknowingly questions the Bandit King and Yi Fan says in answer, "Yes, there is as a matter of fact. I am looking for General Huang. Do you know where he currently is at the moment?"

"Out on Imperial orders. I do not know when he will return I'm afraid." Zhan Yin briefly explains crossing his arms over his chest with a quirked eyebrow.

Yi Fan inquires with a contemptible grimace over his own face, "Where are the General's lodgings? I would like to rest there until his return."

"That is only for his family to know-" Zhan Yin starts to speak to him sharply once again, but Yi Fan impatiently cuts him off when he tries to do it.

"I am his family." was all the Bandit King finitely says in response to his words.

"This way then." Lieutenant Zhan Yin finally concedes, reluctantly leading Yi Fan off to the General's lodgings for the night.

Even though, he doesn't remember Zi Tao ever mentioning that he had any family living in the capital at all. Still, he pushes that all down, deciding to speak to the General about that once he returns to the barracks. Reluctantly, he leaves the strange man at Zi Tao's military lodgings in the end.


	6. -|-Six-|- Trounce -|-6-|-

The outer gray walls of the brick made gate enclosure that surrounds the imperial palace and all of it's inner palaces stood tall above the entrance to it. Two imperial palace guards were standing at either side of it, checking over and searching anyone that has been summoned to the palace by the Emperor and his royal edict. That, unfortunately included General Huang himself. Though, Zi Tao didn't really mind the search factor at all, because he had nothing to hide.

He went through with it without an argument or angry outcry. He had no weapons on him. His body was weaponized enough already by all the martial arts he has learned over the years.

After the guards are done thoroughly searching him, Zi Tao is permitted to enter through the palace gate where the Head Eunuch is awaiting his arrival. Eunuch Yuan bows to the confused General, directing Zi Tao to follow behind him. In which they walk for a long while through the palace towards their destination. That destination being a beauty garden pavilion where the Emperor himself stood watering a few growing plants and budding flowers.

The Emperor Li Ju Long's back is facing them at their arrival whilst he takes proper care of his garden in tranquil silence. Silence that only seemed to be mounting the longer nothing was being said until the Emperor finally addresses him, "Do you know why I summoned you here, General Huang?"

"No, Your Majesty. I do not." Zi Tao earnestly answers the Emperor with honesty, shaking his head in agreeance to what he has just said. He watches as Emperor Li ceases what he was doing in order to turn around to face him at long last. And after the Emperor faces him, Zi Tao bows to him to show his utter respect for the regal man.

"Well, in that case, I should tell you why, should not I?" Emperor Li tauntingly inquires from Zi Tao, quizzically quirking an eyebrow up at the confused General when he speaks to him in turn.

"It's completely up to Your Majesty." Zi Tao simply retorts on a honest tongue, taking in the Emperor's cold demeaner and scolding glare.

"If that is so, why did you go to the forbidden city of Heilong, General Huang?" Emperor Li curiously asks, wondering what the General will say in his response to the question suddenly being asked of him.

"I was lending a helping hand to a civilian that lost her child and my investigation led me there." Zi Tao answers as truthfully as he can without really mentioning anything in his statement to the Emperor at all.

Though, contrariwise, he knows that the Emperor was no fool. He could right through him. He just wanted him to admit his guilt.

Although, if it were up to Zi Tao, he would say that he has no mounting guilt to speak of. Sure, being secrelty married to a Bandit King was a very close candidate to making him feel just a tiny bit sort of guilty at the moment. Besides that fact, Zi Tao had long decided to sweep that event under the rug and pretend that entire never even happened. So why shiould he feel guilty about something that never existed in the first place? The answer is, he shouldn't.

"Is there any reason for why you had to stay in Heilong over night for a mere investigation, General Huang?" Emperor Li shamelessly probes for more answers concerning the General's supposed investigation with his supposed missing child case.

He was waiting for the boy to slip up about any information that he was secretly holding back from him, because he knew that he was. There was no doubt about it. The boy's own nervous body language easily gave him away.

"Yes, Your Majesty, the city's Bandit King made it very hard for me when it came down to rescuing the missing child. He made sure to find away for me stay inside of Heilong in order for him to constantly annoy and hinder me." Zi Tao deeply scowls at the memory of meeting how he first met the rude blackmailing jerk. Oh, how he wanted to smack him in the face at the first sound of his voice speaking so very crudely to him that day.

"And how did he do that, this Bandit King, so to speak, General Huang?" Emperor Li curiously asks him once again, wondering if the General will knowingly withhold information from him again.

"By way lying to me and forcing me to attend the banquet that he was having with his people before my arrival to the city that same night." Zi Tao unhappily grimaces at the memory of Yi Fan and his easy deception of him.

He still can't believe the fact that he had actually allowed that rascal to ever deceive him in the first place. He's utterly embarrassed by it, his reddening face perfectly shows off that fact. And he will one day somehow have his revenge against him for it.

"And you attended this banquet with what results, General Huang?" Emperor Li probes Zi Tao for answer once again with the General answering him in counter, "I finally found the lost child there within the city the very next morning and I left with her before anyone could notice what I was trying to do. Then I met up with her mother outside of the city within the capital, before returning home to the barracks."

"I see. So many things have happened to you since I have ordered you to take a break from the military for the first since you have garnered your position. Don't you agree, General Huang?" Emperor Li taunts him once more, mirth hidden within his voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Zi Tao simply agrees with the Emperor's earnest assumption of his recent situation.

"Write down the name of the mother and child you helped to reunite in my honor. Then hand it over to Eunuch Yuan when you are done writing the names down for me. I want to reward the family for their unfortunate troubles. I will you summon you when I have need for it, so you are dismissed for now, General Huang." Emperor Li says with finality, easily dismissing the General with the slight wave of his left hand.

"Thank you for your graciousness, Your Majesty." Zi Tao thanks the Emperor with a proper bow in respect, righting himself again once more after doing so.

He is led quietly out of the pavilion by Eunuch Yuan. As they walk, he takes out a fold of paper, handing it over to the Head Eunuch. Who takes it from him in understanding.

The folded paper holds the mother and daughter's names upon it, because Zi Tao wasn't stupid. He knew the real reason why the Emperor wanted their names. It was simple really. He wanted to confirm his story. To see if the General would actually lie to to his face.

And in part, Zi Tao did, by omitting the truth of what happened in Heilong to the Emperor. What happened there was a truth that the General will take with him to his grave when he finally leaves this life in death. Before he ever let's the truth of the matter be known by anyone. Especially their empire's very own Emperor.

With that knowledge in mind, Zi Tao safely left the palace. He returns to the military barracks ready to take another well-needed break. At his return he angrily greeted by Lieutenant Zhan Yin, a scowl in place over the man's face when he approaches him.

"Get rid of him, General Huang! I mean it!" Zhan Yin hisses, making a gesture in the direction of Zi Tao's holdings within the barracks.

"I'm utterly confused. You want me to get rid of whom exactly, Lieutenant Zhan?" Zi Tao perplexingly says, frowning deeply back at the frantic Lieutenant.

"The man that came here for you after you returned from your break, whom of which claims to be apart of your damn family! He's been driving me crazy all morning with his utter nonsense and I cannot take it anymore! So just get rid of him right now!" Zhan Yin snarls out in clear aggravation, looking to the part of an annoyed chicken.

"What the hell are you talking about, Zhan Yin? You already know that I don't have any living relatives or family members." Zi Tao confoundedly glares at the peeved off military Lieutenant, confused by what he is saying to him.

He squints his eyes deeply at him, studying the man's vexed over-red face. He did not understand why someone would take the time to allege that they were his actual family member, let alone relative of some kind when he truly no longer had one of his own. It was a cruel and unjust joke!

"Is that so?" was all a hard-line familiar masculine voice questionally declares to him in a dark solid manner, sending unwarranted shivers quivering up and down Zi Tao's spine at hearing the very sound of it.

"Yi-Yi Fan! What- what are you doing here?" Zi Tao shouts in question, stammering a little bit as he turns around to finally face the one person he'd been dreading to see ever again. A shocked expression sliding across his face at the sight of his unwanted so called 'Husband', mouth completely agaped as he steadily stares back at the other male.

"To collect what rightfully belongs to me- what is already mine." was all that Yi Fan was allotted to say before Zi Tao hurriedly rushes over to the Bandit, after gathering his wits back about himself once more, angrily dragging Yi Fan off with him in the direction of his military quarters.

Zi Tao roughly shoves the Bandit King inside of his quarters once they finally approached it. He follows behind Yi Fan, shutting the door to his chamber after they do, making sure no one is around them to eavesdrop on the conversation they are about to partake in. He leans against the door after he turns around to face the annoying nuisance of a man, Zi Tao darkly glares at the other male.

With Yi Fan taking this chance to effortlessly crowd his beloved 'Wife' up against that door, as he peers down at Zi Tao's beautiful tempestuous facial expression. His Queen's ethereal is face strunged up in an angry grimace whilst he hotly glares at the Bandit in reaction when he finally speaks to him again, "Leave! Leave here right this instant, Wu. Yi. Fan."

"I dare not, my dear 'Wife'. What if something were to happen to you when I'm not around? I cannot afford to ever make that mistake." Yi Fan imparts with his own frown displaying clear disapproval of that venture upon his handsome face.

"I don't need your help or your protection, Yi Fan. I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much! So just leave!" Zi Tao angrily hisses on a huff, all while still glaring back at the annoying Bandit.

"You can cry, beg, plead, but nothing you can do or say will ever change my mind, Zi Tao. I can guarantee that. It's already been made up. You are mine and mine alone. And I will never let you go. The Emperor himself can take that knowledge with him to his own grave." Yi Fan callously declares, wanting the truth of his words to sink deep in to the mind of his beloved.

When it comes down to what is his, Yi Fan will never be dissuaded to ever let it go. Person, place, or thing, they belonged to him for all eternity. Zi Tao would just have to get used to that.

"Are you crazy? Why would you even say that out loud, you fool? The Emperor has spies everywhere!" Zi Tao hurriedly scolds him in a soft lowered voice, afraid that someone might have heard what the Bandit had just said, because everyone knows that Emperor has eyes and ears everywhere. If his little trip to Heilong has told or taught him anything.

"I know. So I do." Yi Fan calmly states as if he hadn't just announced that he has people spying on the General.

"And what the hell do you mean by that, Yi Fan?" Zi Tao snarls in outrage, appalled at what he was hearing. Even though, the General finds that he shouldn't be so surprised, since the Bandit was able to show up to the barracks without his prior knowledge.

"It means that I know that our precious Emperor summoned you by edict to the palace soon after your return to capital. I just don't know exactly why did that." Yi Fan plainly explains what he knows to the General without speaking a single word on the spies that he has planted around his much too distracted Queen.

"And you won't, because it's none of your goddamn business." Zi Tao fervently huffs in retort still glaring at the other male, crossing his arms over his chest as he continues to do so.

"Oh, I beg to defer 'Wife'." Yi Fan amusedly taunts him, leaning down a bit to murmur against the side of the General's left ear.

Immediately, in turn, at his prying words, the General grimaces his displeasure with the Bandit's indecent logic. His personal dealings with the Emperor was not for Yi Fan to know, even if it possibly had everything to do with the infuriating male. His business was just his own. No matter how many times, ways, or intances the Bandit tried to claim it as his own.


	7. -|-Seven-|- Ardor -|-7-|-

Between the two of them silence blooms for a short period of time. For this reason, the miffed off General fills up the void with his sullen voice once more, "Stop saying that! I'm not your 'Wife', Yi Fan!" Zi Tao crisply bellows out at the nonchalantly smirking Bandit, readily dropping his arms from their position across his chest in the process, giving Yi Fan the advantage in which he needs to pin the distracted General's arms up against the expanse of the chamber's door by the use of his 'Wife's' dainty little wrists.

"And yet you can still so easily call my name, 'Wu Zi Tao'." Yi Fan tantalizingly breathes against his 'Wife's' ear this time with a taunting smirk in place over his handsome face. Nevertheless, Zi Tao was having none of it or Yi Fan's bullshit as he pushes the Bandit King away from him right after the oaf speaks those words to him, "Oh, how I wish that I didn't."

"But you do. And you can't stop- won't ever stop, because you know that you are mine. Just like I know that you are mine. Don't you, General Wu." Yi Fan seductively teases him again. Clear mirthful amusement in his undertone when he does it for the second time since this conversation has in fact gotten started. All whilst the General ultimately glares in his direction.

"Shut up!" Zi Tao sharply snarls out in counter on a affronted hiss to Yi Fan's unfortunately most truthful words. Not liking how right they seemed to be to his lonely soul. He has always wanted to belong to something or someone for so very long. No matter how much he refuses to ever admit it or acknowledge that truth.

Their faces were now across from one another again and so close that they could almost breathe each other's air in to their own lungs from their partially open mouths as they continue to speak to one another. You could almost consider it a kiss. Nonetheless, it was completely mortifying. Although, at the same time, it felt so very right, no matter how wrong it actually was for them to ever really do.

"No, I will not shut up. You will hear what I have to say, General Huang." Yi Fan fiercely growls out in passionate fury, speaking on his clear opposition to his 'Wife's' sharp words, relaying the verity of the matter already built between them to the in denial General, "I could bend you over right here, right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me. Because you want this no matter how many ways, times, or instances you try to use in order for you to refuse it or forget it. Our bodies are linked together- compatible. Our very souls belong to one another now. And I know for a fact that you can feel that too. So don't deny it anymore, Zi Tao. Do not deny me anymore."

The kiss that comes after the Bandit King has ceased in talking, catches the General completely off his guard, the way Yi Fan had intended. And in doing so, Zi Tao relents just a little bit for his cause at the gentle feel of his tender lips caressing his own with Yi Fan steadily releasing his hold upon his wrists. Which in turn, allowed his arms to effortlessly fall around Yi Fan's neck whilst the Bandit kept him pressed up against the chamber's doors.

In the end of it all, Zi Tao finds himself in a very compromising position, if he does say so himself. A position in which he was underneath his so called 'Husband', being licked all over his bare unmarred body- from the very top of his head to the very end of his toes by way of Wu Yi Fan's overly talented tongue. Every inch of his entire being shivers with mere anticipation and oh so very hot need at what was to come next. And oh, how he needs Yi Fan to be deep inside of at this very moment, filling up all of his most heated and oh so very wet places. Places that he could not find, nor reach on his own even if he tries eminently hard to do so, over and over again.

He knows, just like Yi Fan knows, that the Bandit is only person that can give him what he truly wants- truly needs- desires. It goes without saying. It doesn't matter if he tries to deny it. That truth was in both of their faces, as plain as day.

So with mounting ease, Zi Tao falls under the enticing spell of Yi Fan's large wondrous warm hands. Softly panting out every time the Bandit's flawlessly made hands and fingers rubbed sensuously up and down his trembling body, touching him in places that he had forgotten could ever make him feel so good so soon. And in the process of that, he finds himself in the face down ass up position, his red face is pressing deep in to the pillow located beneath his head whilst the Bandit graciously fondles every inch of his body.

Soon Zi Tao is crying out passionately below the Bandit King's onslaught as Yi Fan moves his wonderful hands down in order for him to blissfully grope at the globes of his 'Wife's' pert ass, smacking each globe in turn, until they are slightly red in coloration and Zi Tao is a whimpering mess of limbs beneath him. Zi Tao can feel when Yi Fan begins pulling the cheeks of his ass apart so that the Bandit can take in the immaculate twitching sight of the delicate mouthwatering subject of his most current fancy. Which is the exquisite pretty-pretty pink tinged puckered entrance twitching heatedly in his face as the Bandit blows hot gentle air against it, just so that he might be able to see how much it reacts from any of the treatment it may receive from the man.

Zi Tao softly moans at the unfamiliar sensation happening against his moist heat, waiting for Yi Fan to finally do something- anything to him that will end his ache- his escalating torment. And when his unfulfilled pleas- desires are finally answered, it is done so by way of the Bandit King's oh so very hot tongue, wetly lapping at his tight puckered rim. He releases soft cries from the shock of it, feeling when Yi Fan's taut moist muscle slips deep inside of him in a slow manner, until he feels somewhat filled with it. He buries his head in to the pillow underneath him, muffling his pleasure filled screams with it when Yi Fan begins to fully eat him out like this was his last chance to eat dessert before placing himself on an exceedingly strict diet and he needed to taste him immediately.

It is a feat in which his body can no longer partake of when Zi Tao cums messily untouched upon the bed below them. Yi Fan blithely chuckles out in fascination at that outcome, scooping up his 'Wife's' cum from off the bed to taste a tiny bit of the translucent substance. He lets the sweet peach tinctured flavor of it settle down upon his appetent tongue, using the rest of his 'Wife's' essence to coat a few of his own fingers in the slick translucent goo.

Yi Fan presses one of his fingers against Zi Tao's hot clenching entrance, gently rubbing over his 'Wife's' fluttering rim with his suddenly wet finger. He doesn't force it inside at first. Nor does he rush things with any of his building impatience, because he wants Zi Tao to want this to happen as much as he does. So he doesn't do anything at all, except for kneading one of his his fingers continuously against his 'Wife's' most sacred place in a circular motion, until Zi Tao crumbles breathtakingly beneath him, begging the fatuous Bandit to just push his fingers inside of him already. And who is Yi Fan to deny his lovely pretty-pretty 'Wife' anything?

Zi Tao vehemently keens out at the feel of Yi Fan finally thrusting one of his fingers within the depths of his tight pulsating heat. It makes him feel a bit full on the inside, but Zi Tao knows that he can factually take it. He knows for a fact that the Bandit King's lower anatomy is way more sizable than any mere fingers that will be pressed up against his narrow quivering inner walls as they constrict vigorously around them, whilst they rapturously copulate with one another for hours on end.

Soon there are at least four fingers deep within Zi Tao's slick core that are being roughly thrusted inside of him, until he is a crying gaped disarray of trembling limbs. He can't take much more of this torture. He needs it to end now. Needs Yi Fan to thrust his pulsating erection deep within his hot restricting core, until he gets the release that he needs- that he begs for.

He needs it so bad that he thinks he might actually die without it. And this reaction makes him feel completely mortified- utterly humiliated in the worst possible way. He has never felt like this before. Not even when he allowed Yi Fan to touch him like this before. So Zi Tao comes to the conclusion- realization that something is most definitely wrong here.

Though, he wasn't really sure why that was exactly. And yet, contrariwise to this notion, it does not stop Zi Tao from begging so sweetly for Yi Fan to end his torment by way of their immediate joining. With the Bandit King slipping inside of his wet orifice with great ease.

To which Yi Fan lets out a grunt of pure satisfaction just at the sensation of being sheathed deep with his Queen. Loving everything little sound of the whimpers and moans leaving from in between his 'Wife's' exquisitely parted mouth every time after he begins to thrust deep inside of his pulsating heat. It hurts Zi Tao so bad, it's so good. The pain of their joining was overbearingly erotic and filled with so much pleasure, that the General can barely remember himself.

So in that endeavor, Yi Fan takes his time breaking his pretty-pretty 'Wife' down in to a heap of erotically moaning limps every time his cock attacks that secret place of pleasure hidden withinin the depths of the General's pliant body.

The soft utterances of ah-ah-ah and the Bandit's name pelt upon the silence of the General's living quarters whilst Yi Fan stakes his claim against every inch of Zi Tao, over and over again, until the General can no longer take it. With Yi Fan coercing Zi Tao to finally beg for the release he never knew that he needed, until Yi Fan proved to him that he did. And in the end, the Bandit King gets what he's been seeking.

Zi Tao easily folds, cumming beneath the incursion of his 'Husband's' powerful thrusts, soaking the bed in his translucent seminal fluid for the second time that night. The exhausted General falls against the bed in a breathless heap, trying to gather strength back in to his sexually weak body and air back in to sexually overworked lungs. It's hard and he lays there in asphyxiated silence for a clear minute or two, in accordance with this notion, he fully realizes that the Bandit has yet to cum himself in any respect.

Zi Tao thinks about trying to crawl away from Yi Fan, because he is so very sexually exhausted already. Yi Fan, however, does not give him the chance to truly make that decision. No, the Bandit King knows what he wants and what it takes for him to get it. He leaves Zi Tao with no choice. He has to take what's being given to him, whether he wants to or not. And aside from that, Yi Fan was still balls deep inside of Zi Tao, so he was going nowhere.

The alignment that the fatigued General was lying in gave the Bandit King the perfect position to rut a release for himself in to the depths of his Queens spent body. So Yi Fan does, pulling him in by the hips. He climbs on top of his 'Wife's' gloriously spent body, fucking deep in to the wet heat of him with hard edged thrusts.

The angle of their copulation allows Yi Fan the advantage of being able to watch as his cock wetly slides back and forth from out of Zi Tao's slick core, repeatedly. It's the most sexiest thing the Bandit King has ever had the pleasure of either seeing or partaking in. And with that knowledge, Yi Fan begins to lose the coordination and momentum he's built since this entire thing began.

It only takes a few more deep bodied thrusts for a grunting Yi Fan to cum deep within a whimpering Zi Tao. And the General can feel the exact moment when the Bandit cums inside of him right before he pulls his now flaccid cock from out of Zi Tao's cum slick twitching agaped hole. Yi Fan is now breathing hard at his side with his eyes transfixed upon his Queen's wet opening, quietly observing when Zi Tao unknowingly pushes his seminal essence from out of his own seeping core.

To Yi Fan, that is a very enticing sight. It almost makes him want to fuck hard in to his precious 'Wife's' body once again, in spite of this, he quickly stops himself from doing so, because he knows for a fact that Zi Tao wouldn't be able to take another physical bout of that. Moving his prying eyes away from his Queen's wet constricting orifice, Yi Fan grabs Zi Tao by his hips once more, forcing him to turn his body over on the bed, until his lying perfectly underneath him.

His 'Wife's' eyes are closed, despite this he knows that the General is nowhere near close to the definition of sleep as of yet. So Bandit King sneakily decides to 'help' his Queen open his eyes by the use of his slicked erection. Which was pressed up against his lower body, almost close to bursting forth once again for the third time tonight. And Yi Fan so graciously uses that knowledge to his advantage, by taking Zi Tao's maleness in to one of his hands.

Slowly but surely, he begins jerking his worn out 'Wife' off, until he is a squirming overtired sight beneath his abrupt bodily attack. Zi Tao cries out with both whimpers and moans, writhing throughout the onslaught of Yi Fan's overly talented hand flawlessly working over his anatomy, until he cums with an exhausted shout for what he thinks is his final time tonight. It's a breathtaking sight that, Yi Fan takes pride in being apart of as he lays down Zi Tao's tired body, completely blanketing it with his own.

He wraps his arms around his Queen's prone form with Zi Tao forcefully snuggling up within his embrace. They stay in silence as no words are yet to be spoken between the two of them. Both of them, too tired to utter a word about what has just happened between them in any regard of the terms. Yes, instead, they let the surrounding silence fester about them, until the two of them soundly fall in to some semblance of sleep.


End file.
